Ben 10:Justice League Arc 2:Chapter 4
This page is for chapter 4 of Arc 2 of Ben 10:Justice League. Story Smallvile It had been a long day, Ben was happy to go to sleep. When Kara and Ben had returned from taking down the super villains, Mr and Mrs Kent were both already asleep. "Night Kara" said Ben after Kara gave him a hug. "Night Ben" said Kara. Ben soon fell asleep. Ben's sleep was erupted by nightmares. Ben suddenly awoke and exploded in tears. Ben's door opened slowly. Ben expected Mr or Mrs Kent to be coming to see him but instead it was Kara. "You okay, Ben? I heard you crying all night." said Kara. "Nightmares." said Ben silently. Ben just then noticed he was sitting on his bed, not in the bed lying down. Kara sat down next to him. "Wanna talk about it?" asked Kara, trying to comfort him. "Not really, just about Kevin, Gwen and Kai." silently said Ben. "Talk about it tommorrow." said Kara. Kara kissed Ben on the head to comfort him, which made Ben happy. Ben hugged her to say thanks which overjoyed Kara. Ben watched Kara leave and now he knew he had a crush on her. 6 Months Later 6 months after Ben arrived in the DC Universe, everything had became different. Ben had moved out of the Kent family house, which Kara was sad about, and Batman had bought him a house and some things to help him out like money. Ben and Kara's relationship started to become distant. Ben did not have much of a crush on Kara any more because they only saw each other on occasional visits. Ben had started to team up with the League a lot more. He had fought many different villains now like Superman's evil version, Bizzaro and Flash's main villain, Reverse Flash. Today though was very different all together. Ben had been told to meet the heroes at the Hall of Justice, one of their many bases where they are going to do many announcements. Ben had been told to wear his normal hero costume. Hall of Justice, 6:00 PM Ben finally arrived in time to see a crowd of people waiting in front of a stage. Flash suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbed him and then ran off. Ben suddenly appeared on the stage and then he saw multiple other superheroes standing on stage with him as well, people like Green Arrow, Aquaman and... Kara! Kara soon noticed Ben and waved at him. Ben waved back. Suddenly, the noise of a large speaker came on and soon everyone in the crowd cheered. Ben wondered why they were cheering but then he noticed the original 6 Justice League members were arriving on stage. Superman was holding a microphone and was getting ready to speak into it. "Hello all! As you have all probably heard, we are allowing more members of the Justice League!" shouted Superman. The crowd replied by cheering. "We would like to enter these Super Heroes into the Justice League." shouted Superman. "Here we have, Ben Tennyson, Aquaman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Hawkman and Supergirl!" shouted Superman. Each Justice League member went to one of the new members and gave them a League pass. After the show, Batman took Kara and Ben to the side. "I need both of you to go on a mission for me." said Batman. "Deathstroke has attacked many places in the cities of Coast City, Star City, Central City and Bludhaven. I have contacted my former protege, Nightwing and he and his team of Titans are going after them. But I need you to help out. I trust you both." said Batman as he walked off. "The Teen Titans are currently in Bludhaven." said Martian Manhunter, talking to them telepathically. "Lets go then!" screamed Ben. Kara nodded in agreement. Bludhaven Ben decided to use XLR8 to get their instead of a flying alien. When Ben stopped and timed out, he saw a couple of thugs standing near him. Kara landed next to him and then saw the thugs. Kara and Ben ran at the thugs, getting ready to fight but suddenly, a blue blur came at the thugs, beating them both. The blur stood still revealing himself to be Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing, the former protege of Batman. Suddenly, a dark hooded creature appeared. The hooded creature opened up its hood and a team of heroes appeared. One of them looked like a young woman who looked very similar to Wonder Woman. Another one looked like a cross between an ape and a human. His whole body was green. Another one of them was like a Cyborg. He was half human and half robot. Another one looked similar to Flash but had reversed colours and had revealing ginger hair. Next to him was a young alien who had orange skin and dark hair. She wore silver battle armour. "I am guessing this is the Teen Titans?" asked Ben. Nightwing pressed a button on his chest which made all of the Titans name appear in front of them. "Raven, Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kid Flash and Starfire. Good team!" said Ben. "We are looking for Deathstroke. Are you the 'backup' Batman said?" asked Nightwing. "Yes, a matter of fact, we are." said Supergirl. "Lets get going then." said Kid Flash. Keystone City, 1 hour later Raven used her teleporting powers to teleport everyone into a warehouse. Standing at the front of the warehouse, was Deathstroke. He wore a red and blue chestpiece and costume with a orange mask. He had many different weapons with him. He had a pistol, lazer gun, swords and even a bow and arrow. Beast Boy transformed into a Dinosaur and attacked Deathstroke. Deathstroke quickly dodged out the way. Nightwing ran up to him knocking off some of his weapons. Starfire and Supergirl teamed up shooting lazer vision and more. Ben transformed into a big, yellow Armodillo. "Armordrillo!" screamed the alien. He dug around Deathstroke capturing him in a circle. Nightwing leaped across hitting him in the face knocking him out. Before Deathstroke could be defeated, he got teleported away. "We will find him." said Nightwing before Raven teleported them away. "I guess we have to find our own way back!" said Ben, smiling. Kara smiled back at this. Notes And thats it! Deathstroke makes his first appearance! Titans make their first appearance! Ben and Kara join the League! Next time, a big Superman villain and Ben love life starts going big! Category:Episodes